Solara of the Dragons
by NoFangYou
Summary: Okay, not exactly Eragon, but it seemed to make the most sense to put it here. You know, with the whole dragonhuman thing.....lol, please R&R! Flaming is for marshmallows. NO FLAMING!
1. Chapter 1

Solara of the Dragons

Chapter 1

Revelation and Evaluation

I pulled a piece of taffy out of my pocket and handed it to the man behind the counter. "Thank you for shopping at Krawley's and have a nice day." I grabbed my things and walked out of the store.

As I walked out, I pulled my allowance out of my wallet. "Two lollipops, a gummy bear and three sticks of gum. Not bad." I commented to the air. See, since the genetic experiment gone awry five hundred years ago that caused ten families and their descendants to become dragons upon their sixteenth birthday, paper and coin money has no value. So now we use sweets as a form of currency. Not only could it keep you alive in the world of Nom, but you could eat if you get hungry and there are no shops around.

I walked down the streets slowly, my hands in my front pockets of my jeans until I reached the house that I had lived in my entire life. I walked into the house only to find silence, but as I rounded the corner to the living room, I saw the man that every child in my family hopes to see on their sixteenth birthday. Since today was mine that could only mean one thing. The Namer had come to take me to the Dragon Campus and train me to become one of the few, proud dragons.

"Good evening, Solara. I assume you know why I'm here?"

Currently incapable of any logical thought, I spoke the only thing that I could come up with that made sense. "I'm a dragon, aren't I?"

"Indeed. You will join your sister in at the campus tomorrow morning for the Evaluation and Partnering Ceremonies. But, for now, you must pack what you think that you may need, and say good bye to your mother. Anything that you forget, you can pick up at the store. You may leave Campus anytime you wish, as long as it doesn't interfere with training. Your sister will explain more once we get there."

I nodded my acknowledgment and walked upstairs and into my room.

My bed was still warm, I noted as I sat upon it, my luggage leaning against my side, I gazed out of my window and was shocked to see a dark blue dragon, with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I quickly looked toward, then tossed a casual glance toward my small window, only to find him gone. He had taken a large risk by coming here. If he had been seen by anyone other than me, he would be stripped of his wings, and have had his memory wiped. How I knew that the dragon was a boy, I don't think that I'll ever know.

Bringing me back to reality, there was a knock on the door, and my mother's voice called in. "Solara, honey, are you all right in there?"

"Yeah, Mom. Come on in."

"Honey, there's something I really need to tell you before you go."

"I know. Be safe, don't be seen, and guard your heart, cuz' boys are only after one thing."

"Well, there's that, and..." She paused.

"What, Mom?"

"Solara, sweetie, I love you and your sister more than anything. And now, on your sixteenth birthday, you deserve to know."

"Know what?" I was feeling pretty impatient at the moment.

"I'm not your biological mother. Your real mother was killed trying to save you two." She paused, and there was a pregnant silence.

"D-does Lunaria know?"

"I told her before she left last year."

"But, how? I was too dumbfounded to form lengthy sentences.

"Have you ever lifted the hatch in your bedroom? The one in the floor?"

"Umm...No?" I said innocently. Truth be told, that was where I kept all of my left over allowances.

"Have you ever wondered why its exactly the height of two small girls?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, when you were four, and Luna was five, the King's Guard attacked the house, believing your mother was a spy, due to her sometimes lengthy stays in the North. Though she was really going to the Campus, the King ordered her, her husband and son killed."

Son? "But, what about us?"

"I'm getting to that, don't rush me, child. Well, your mother, the beautiful and respected woman that she was, couldn't exactly say that she could transform into an ice breathing dragon, now could she? Or that her husband, equally respected and admired, was a fire lizard? Or that her son would grow up to be a Dragon as well? No, she couldn't. So, knowing the danger to her family, she never reported the births of her two daughters, having the King's sanity up for debate. Therefore, the King had no idea that you existed. So when the Guard showed up at the front door, she hid the two of you in your hatch, and hid Konner in her room's hatch, since he was fourteen, and couldn't fit in your hatch alone, let alone with his two sisters. She sent me to the market, and she and her husband faced the Guard by themselves. I came in the door to find at least ten soldiers with their throats slit, and your family in the backyard, with the note "Spy" written across your mother's gown in her own blood. I rushed upstairs to find you girls sitting in the dark, Lunaria with her hand in your mouth to keep you from screaming. Once I had lifted you two out, I went to the room where your mother had hid Konner. The rug covering the hatch was out of place, and blood was covering the bottom of the hole. My guess is that the Guards swept every room, looking for the missing child. Then, unluckily, one of the guards tripped over the rug concealing the door to the hatch, and killed poor Konner before he could even process what was going on. After that, my life as nanny and trusted housemaid were over, and my new life as mother had begun. I adopted the two of you, and Luna inherited the house. After that, everyone forgot what had happened, and life continued on as usual." There were glistening tears in the corners of her eyes as she recalled the ghosts of her past, and I mourned the family that I had never known. The tears passed unknowingly from my eyes and minutes dragged into hours as I cried until I could cry no more.

I sat speechless on my bed, just staring at her. Then, silently, I walked over to the hatch that had saved my life, and packed my allowances into a third purple suitcase. Still silent, I dragged all three of my suitcases downstairs with difficulty to the Namer. He grabbed the two suitcases filled with everything I thought I may need, and I wheeled my allowances out to the shuttle. There were two girls already inside, looking as clueless and frightened as I felt inside. I shot them a reassuring nod, having gone through this last year, and knowing pretty much what to expect from Lunaria. The Namer, stony-faced, entered the shuttle and we headed north toward the Dragon Campus.

After spending all night on the bus, bumping and banging my head against the window, we finally came to a stop alongside the entryway of the Campus, where Luna was waiting for me. "Lil sis!" She screamed as she ran over to me, and gave me a long hug. I looked her over. She had changed a lot in the past year since I had seen her. She looked wiser, stronger, and somehow, more feminine.

After she let me go, I glanced over her shoulder at the gorgeous guy wearing blue velvet standing behind her. His brown eyes sparkled as they caught mine. Those eyes...they were familiar. The Dragon!

Luna must have followed my gaze. "You don't waste any time, do you?" She laughed. "Good choice, too. That's my partner and buddy. Hey, Tyro!" She called over to him.

"What?" He called back, not moving from his spot at the door.

"Come here, you big goof! I want you to meet someone!"

He walked over to us and held out his hand. "I'm Tyro, as this big mouth here probably already told you. I'm a fire lizard."

"I'm Solara. My big sis here probably already told you lots of stuff about me. Don't believe any of them. I don't know what I am yet."

"Don't worry about it, she's said only nice stuff. You're probably an ice dragon like Luna." _He must really_ _know her well if he calls her by her childhood nickname._

"Maybe." I said politely, though my stomach was churning.

The Namer approached the group of us, and cleared his throat. "We must get to the Evaluation Ceremony."

"What about the Partnering Ceremony?" Tyro questioned respectfully.

"There aren't enough male dragons, so she and the other ladies will be partnerless until the next time a male dragon comes in. Then, they will be matched up according to orientation."

So we walked into the Main Hall, and there were only the two dragons I had met on the shuttle bus, and two elderly women who looked quite frightening. Tyro squeezed my hand, and Luna gave me a quick hug, and whispered "Good Luck" into my ear before she left through the blue door in a set of three, each a different color. Tyro left through the red door beside the blue one.

Once we were alone, the two ladies approached me first. "Name, age, and

hometown."

"Solara, nicknamed Sola, sixteen, Nom."

After nodding, they both advanced to the other two. They were named Amarie and Anola, and both were late bloomers at eighteen.

After they were satisfied with our answers, they moved on to the next stage, the orientation of our element. First, they had us swallow some nitrogen oxide, a gas poisonous to humans, but has no effect on dragons except for those with the ability to breath ice. They had us exhale hard. Amarie shot a trail of ice out of her mouth, which shattered when it hit the floor, leaving a pure note wavering in the air. She was told to exit through the blue door where Luna had gone.

Next, they brought out two dragons with self-inflicted paper cuts. They had us concentrate on healing them, and within seconds, Anola's dragon was cured, but the girl that I was supposed to cure was left cradling her finger, and bleeding. Anola was told to leave through the green door, where the Namer had left and the girl was healed by the elder of the two.

Then, there was just me. They handed me a phosphorus rock. When I asked what I was supposed to do with it, they told me to eat it! Well, I've seen weirder stuff than that. I complied, and repeated the motion from the ice test. To my surprise, a jet of fire spewed from my jaw, leaving me unharmed and dazed.

"You may exit through the red door, Solara. Thank you for your patience and cooperation." What was I supposed to do, refuse to swallow the rock, and risk losing my chance to be a Dragon? Yeah, like that was going to happen!

So I went through the red door, where Tyro was waiting for me, leaning up against the wall. He looked at me in surprise and spoke, "I should have known you would be a fire lizard! Just look at your name! Congratulations! You are now one of us."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You can stay with Luna in her dorm, but you have to train with us in "The Way of the Flame". Welcome to the fire lizards, Solara."

"Thanks, and call me Sola. All of my friends do."

"Am I your friend?"

"I hope so. I'd like you to be. After all, training will be awfully hard without a friend to talk to and laugh with."

He laughed. "You definitely got that right."

"By the way, why were you outside my window this morning?"

Another one that is write by request. This is the only chappie I have written so it may take a while...Sorry! Please no flaming! It's not nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
